CORE E: EDUCATION AND INFORMATION TRANSFER CORE [EITC] The primary goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core of the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (IADC) is to assist with and support recruitment and retention of research participants to the cores of the IADC. This is accomplished through the training, education and outreach efforts coordinated by the EITC throughout Indianapolis, the state and surrounding areas. During the past funding cycle, faculty and staff of the IADC have participated in over 257 scientific meetings, 235 continuing medical education programs, 113 community programs (2280 participants), 28 health fairs (reaching 20,000+ community members), 12 television and/or radio interviews (reaching the 1.3 million viewers/listeners/per interview in the metropolitan area), and have trained dozens of medical students, residents, fellows and community practitioners rotating through the Clinical Core or our recently established satellite clinic serving minority and under served populations. The EITC leaders and colleagues have authored or co-authored 47 manuscripts, educational articles and abstracts directly related to recruitment, education and training on AD and related disorders (1- 47). This has been accomplished through a center wide commitment to education and outreach coordinated by the EITC. The EITC is well integrated into the center and collaborates v/ith all of the cores to accomplish its goals as shown in Figure 1. Dr. Austrom, Core Leader collaborates with the network of centers nationally.The EITC coordinated a national collaborative meeting on recruitment challenges for the Education Core Directors' Meetings in 2007 as a preconference to the Directors' meetings in Bethesda MD. As a result of those meetings. Dr. Austrom served as guest editor and a supplemental issue of the Journal of ADAD recently published(48) and distributed to all centers at the 2010 ED Core Directors' meetings in San Francisco. The EITC has been productive over this funding cycle, it is proposing to incorporate the innovative use of social media in recruitment, retention and outreach efforts, and to increase the use of email communications to research participants, caregivers and community providers to share important findings, program information as described at the 2010 ED Core meetings. Based on results of an R03 pilot study by Core Leaders, the EITC will develop educational materials on brain donation addressing barriers identified in the study (34,35). Plans include development of materials with assistance from NIA's ADEAR center.